Mi preciosa Chrona
by Oraange
Summary: Kid venia de una fiesta en la casa de sus amigos. Derepente escucho a una chica dentro de un callejon. Que sorpresa se dara Kid cuando descubra que la chica es mitad gato? Chrona ha perdido toda su memoria pero no se olvida de un detalle.


_**..::Kid POV::..**_

Que gran fiesta fue la de hoy. Adoro este tipo de fiesta tan simetricas que prepara Maka en su apartamento. Especialmente cuando se callo encima de Soul.

**FlashBack**

_- Bien chicos!! Aqui traigo la comida!!- Grito Maka mientras traia una enorme pila de comida._

_- Deja que te ayude.- Le sugirio su compañero de apartamento, Soul._

_- Estoy bien Soul no te preocu--!!- La vandeja salio volando y por gracias a Kami-Sama callo arriba de la mesa. En cuanto a Maka... Digamos que su caia fue un tanto divertida._

_Ahi estaba ella, toda sonrojada ensima de Soul, encima besandolo. Todos estabamos sonprendidos. Unos momentos despues, ami y a Black Star nos costo aguantarnos la risa, habian estado tan graciosos, totalmente sonrojados y disiendo que todo habia sido un error. Black Star y yo, apartir de ese momento estallamos de la risa, pero por mala suerte resivimos un Maka-Chop, cortecia de nuestra amiga sonrojada._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Ahora me encuentro caminando por las calles de Death City para llegar a mi hogar, la Death Masion. Deje a Liz y a Patty alli por que seguramente armarian escandalo en el apartamento de Soul y Maka. Ya es de noche y a estas horas, segun lo que disen hay mucha gente que viene y asesina asi que decide apresurar un poco el paso.

Ya faltaban 2 calles para llegar y paso por un callejon oscuro. En eso escuche un grito proveniente de este. Habia sido una chica. Me adentre en el oscuro callejon, aunque no viera nada tenia que salvar a esa pobre chica. Corri todo lo que pude hasta llega al final. Vi 2 sombras, una en el piso y otra parada en frente, la sombra que estaba enfrente mio salio corriendo empujandome y haciendo que callera al piso y se desvanecio en la oscuridad. Fije mi vista en la otra sombra, un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de la luna ilumino la sombra. No me habia equivocado, era una chica, pelirosa. Me parecio linda aunque cuando vi su corte me parecio muy asimetrico, pero eso ahora no era lo importante, sino llevar a esta chica a algun lugar donde estubiera segura. Cuando me acerque a ella pude notar algo... POR KAMI-SAMA!! TIENE OREJAS Y UNA COLA DE GATO!! QUE ES ESTO UNA BROMA!!?? ES LA BROMA MAS ASIMETRICA QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA!!.

En mi momento de depresion, la chica empeso a abrir los ojos y me vio, pude notar su inocente mirada en sus ojos oscuros. Sus ojos, me parecian los mas simetricos que habia visto en toda mi corta vida. Pero los volvio a cerrar, me alarme. La cargue en mi espalda y corri hasta la Death Masion.

Abri la puerta como un loco y me dirigi con Liz y Patty.

- Liz!! Patty!! Vengan rapidoo!!!- Exclame alterado.

- Que suce---!!- Liz se quedo en blanco al ver a la chica que tenia en brazos.- Que le paso a esta chica!!- Dijo ella preocupada

- Esta toda sucia!! Llevemosla al baño.- Dijo Liz.

- Esta bien!!- Le respondi.

Suvimos al baño y para mi sorpresa estaba Patty, Liz la saco de una patada y me dijo que esperara afuera que ella la ayudaria a ascearse.

Paso media hora y Liz salio con la chica pelirosa enrollada en una toalla, no pude evitar sonrojarme, cuando las veia asi a Liz y a Patty no pasaba nada por que las conocia, pero esta chica era bastante bonita y aparte no la conocia, mas esas orejas y cola de gato lucia aun mas tierna. Subi mi vista a Liz, quien me miraba con una sonrisa picara, desvie la mirada mas sonrojado todavia.

- Hey, Kid... Si te gustaba, me lo hubieras dicho.- Dijo Liz sin cambiar su cara.

- NO ME GUSTA!! NISIQUIERA SE COMO SE LLAMA!!- Grito sonrojado.

- Entonces por que la tragiste hasta aqui?- Me pregunto Liz.

- Se pudo aver muerto!! Aunque no la conosca devia salvarla!!- Le dije exsaltado.

- Bueno bueno!! Traquilizatee!!- Me grito mi compañera.

_**..::Chrona POV::..**_

- D-Donde e-estoy?- Estaba mareada y me dolia la cabeza **(Nota: Aqui Chrona puede hablar)**

- Hey!! Estas bien?- Me pregunto una chica rubia que me sostenia.

- S-Si...Quien eres?- Le pregunte dudosa.

- Soy Elisabeth, pero dime Liz.- Se presento.- Cual es tu nombre?- Me pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre? Yo no tengo nombre....- Respondi triste. En solo pensar que habian experimentado con mi cuerpo me hiso perder la memoria se ve.

- Como que no tienes?- Me pregunto un chico enfrente mio.

- ...Ven que tengo cuerpo de gato?

- Si...- Respondieron al unisono.

- Experimentaron con mi cuerpo.- Dije mientras me abrazaba las piernas.- Y me quitaron el nombre.. .y ademas perdi la memoria....

- Y ese collar que tienes no lo dise?- Me pregunto Liz.

- Ehh?- Mire a mi cuello... Un collar??!! Desde cuando lo tengo? Que dise.... Ahh tambien me he olvidado de como leer...

- Dise Chrona... Lindo nombre.- Me dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- G-Gracias...- Le dije sonrojada. Pero aun asi sigo triste... Por que siempre me suceden estas cosas ami? Que hice yo para que experimentaran conmigo... No retengo las lagrimas.... Me echo a llorar.

- H-Hey no llores Chrona!!- Me dijo Liz preocupada. Yo seguia llorando a mares.

- P-Perdon hip... pero...no se tratar con esto hip!- Seguia llorando. De repento siento que Liz me deja de sujetar y alguien me abraza.

- Quedate tranquila Chrona... ahora estas con Liz, con su hermana y conmigo.- Me dijo el chico.- Soy Kid...- Me dijo mientras me apretaba mas a su cuerpo.

- Gracias... hip.. Kid-kun.- En un impulso yo tambien lo abraze y empece nuevamente a llorar, sobre su hombro. Liz nos miraba con ternura. En ese momento me senti protegida... ahora siento que denuevo pertenesco a una familia...

- Heheheheheheh!! Kid tiene noviaaa!!- Grito una chica parecida a Liz pero un poco mas baja, pelo mas corto y claro. Kid-kun y yo nos separamos al instante sonrojados.

- N-No es mi novia Patty...- Exclamo el sonrojado.

- Ahhh.. Gomen Gomen.- Respondio la tal Patty golpeandose la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

- Como sea... Chrona realmente perdiste toda tu memoria? No recuerdas donde vivias? Quienes eran tus padres? Algo?- Liz empezo a hacerme un interrogatorio.

- No... Lo siento Liz... pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada...- Dije triste.

- Bueno en ese caso... Quieres vivir con nosotros?- Me propuso contenta.- Claro si Kid no tiene inconvenientes.

- No, es mas, seria un honor agregar a alguien a nuestra familia.- Le dijo Kid-kun.

- Son familia?- Pregunte sin entender.

- Si... Somos primos.- Me respondio Liz.


End file.
